


Stuck On You

by BetaRayBob



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the last time Jack was seen in the town of Burgess, not since the fight against Pitch. Things have changed, people have matured, Jack gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On You

It had been a while since he showed his face in this town. Not that anyone could actually see his face, anyway. Years had passed, since that fight against Pitch, but everything still seemed the same. Same storefronts, same roads, same people. A light snow began to fall; Jack felt more at home now. He glided across the rooftops, swinging from the power lines and around the trees, leaving more snow in his wake.

His powers had grown exponentially since he was officially inducted as a Guardian. North tried to train him into being what he considered to be a “true Guardian”, but Jack had put it off as often as possible. He had his own way of doing things, which often involved going from one town to the next, bringing snow days or blizzards with him. He didn't mean for the blizzards to do any lasting damage, but he began to realize that his powers and emotions were linked; when he was upset, it showed.

He finally stopped on one rooftop he knew well, hanging off the edge and falling, silently, onto the window sill below him. Jack pressed his hands against the glass, ice radiating from his hands to cover the window in designs, and peered in. He may have not shown up in years, but it didn't mean he didn't keep watch over the small town he considered his real home. Things proceeded as normal, the kids still believed in him, but their belief slowly dwindled away as they got older, but Jack didn't mind. New kids believed in him every day when he brought them their winters. But one light never flickered, never weakened, always shone brighter than the others.

“Jamie” he whispered, looking in on the boy who believed, the one who pretty much saved his life. The room had changed, but not much. Gone were the childish toys and posters, replaced with books and pictures ripped from magazines. The desk on the other side of the room was cluttered, but a faint light still glowed, the laptop screen closed slightly, but still on, evidence that it had been used recently. Jamie was in bed, sprawled out on his stomach under layers of blankets, facing away towards the closed bedroom door. Jack tapped on the glass, grinning. But Jamie didn't stir. He tapped again, a bit louder. Jamie shifted around, turning onto his side to face the window, but his eyes still closed.

Jack's grin faded and he pursed his lips. He curled his hand into a fist and knocked once, twice, thrice. Loudly. Jamie's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, looking around in alarm. Once his gaze fell on the window, he seemed to calm down. “Jack?”, Jamie raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, making sure he wasn't dreaming. He pulled the blankets off and padded barefoot across his room the window. He unlatched the window and stood back as the Guardian climbed through, pulling his crook behind him. He wiped off some snow from his sweater and leaned against his staff. “Hey there, kiddo. Long time no see”, he smirked and took in Jamie's full form. 

He had grown, a lot, since he had last seen him. The growth spurt had done wonders, Jamie practically towered over Jack now. Jamie reached out and put his hand against Jack's chest. “So you are real? I knew it.” Jack's smile disappeared from his face, replaced with a look of sorrow mixed with disappointment. “What? What are you talking about...?” Jack's grip tightened around his staff and he backed away towards the window. Jamie stared at him, deadpan, but he couldn't hold it anymore. His face cracked into a smile and he tried to stifle his laughter. He failed spectacularly, and doubled over, holding his stomach. “Oh ma-haha-han, y-you should have seen your face!”, he said between breaths. He wiped tears from his eyes as Jack stared on, confused.

Jamie stepped forward and threw his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him into an embrace. Jack felt cold against Jamie's warm body, but he didn't mind. He finally let go and pat Jack on the shoulder. “I'm sorry, that was mean” he said, smiling sheepishly. Jack blinked and punched Jamie in the shoulder softly. “Oh please, I didn't believe it for a second. I totally knew you were just messing with me”, he said and chuckled nervously. Jamie climbed back into his bed and sat up against the headboard, pulling the sheets over him and his knees to his chest. “You're right, though. It has been a while. Where were you?”

Jack jumped across the room and settled down at the foot of Jamie's bed, crouching and throwing his crook into the bed, where it landed with a barely audible thud. Jamie reached out and picked it up, running his fingers over the worn wood, feeling where it had been snapped in half by Pitch and repaired through Jack's force of will. Jack cleared his throat and gestured theatrically, “Well, as you know, after we took down Pitch—good job with that, by the way—, I was inducted as an official Guardian”, Jack threw out an arm and put a hand against his chest, foppishly, “and North thought it would be best if I 'learned how to the best Guardian I could be'”, Jack said this in an exaggeratedly thick Russian accent, mocking the jolly Guardian. He rolled his eyes and continued on, “Well, that wasn't gonna happen, so I took off. Ever since, I've just been sort of going around, traveling, bringing joy and wonder to wherever I go.”

Jack sighed, fondly remembering what he liked to consider the good old days. “I met up with some of the other Guardians, former and current. Oh yeah, we're not the only ones, by the way. North didn't mention that to you”, he explained after Jamie raised an eyebrow, “Yeah so, I hung out with some of them while I was going around getting kids out of school and all that jazz. Let me tell you, Jamie, Leprechaun? Dude throws a wild party. Although Manny–you might know him better as Mr. Dia de los Muertos—can be kind of a downer ” Jamie nodded, “But I haven't seen you here in years, Jack. What made you decide to come back?”

Jack breathed out, bringing his hand up to his lips and biting down on the tip of his thumb. “Well, I mean, I just figured I should stop in, you know? See how, uh, how everyone was doing.” Jack looked away and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced toward Jamie through his peripheral vision, and noted that he was looking down at the staff in his hands. They both stayed quiet, the only sound was the breeze coming in through the still open window. Finally, the silence was broken. “Is that the only reason you came back, Jack?”

The Guardian turned his attention back to Jamie and gave him a tiny smirk. Jamie held Jack's staff out towards him and put it around the back of his neck, yanking him forward and into Jamie's lap. “Jamie, jeez. You could give a guy some wa--” Jack was cut off when he felt a sudden warmth against his lips, that left almost as quickly as it came. Jamie licked his own lips and reached up to feel them, “That was a lot colder than I expected...”

Jack snorted a quick laugh and shrugged. “Sorry. If you told me you were gonna do that, I could have given you some warning, but you just had to be impulsive.” Jack leaned forward and kissed Jamie on the nose, who wrinkled it in response. “Can't you be...not cold?” The Guardian shook his head in response, “Nope, doesn't work like that, sorry.” 

“Well, are you cold...everywhere?”

Jack's cheeks took on a red tint, a stark contrast to his normally very pale skin, and he turned away, feigning a cough. “Uh...erm...I don't think...uh” Jack flustered, trying to find something to say. Jamie did nothing but sit there, a big grin on his face, Jack's staff still in his hand. “What's wrong? Bunny got your tongue?” Jamie pulled Jack back down next to him, sliding a hand up his hoodie. Jamie winced when his hand made contact with Jack's skin, it was like touching a glacier, he couldn't stand it for very long. Jack pulled Jamie's hand away and backed off. “Jamie, what are you doing? That's not a good idea, I told you.”

“Jack, come on. I'm just curious, is all...”, he reached out again, his hand cupping Jack's cheek, his face not as cold as his chest. Jack chewed on his bottom lip as he thought over his options, finally he nodded. “Alright, but just....you know, be careful.”, he pulled away from Jamie's hand, which immediately fell towards Jack's crotch. Jamie leaned forward and put another quick kiss on Jack's lips, his other hand releasing Jack's crook and let it clatter to the floor. He fully expected the chill this time and welcomed it. 

The heat radiating from Jamie's body against him radiated through Jack's body, but was short-lived as the chill replaced it again. Jack moaned into the kiss and pushed Jamie away before any harm came to him, and he didn't fail to notice the bluish tint on Jamie's lips. “No, I can't do this. I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do. It's literally against my job description”, Jack laughed sheepishly. Jamie pouted, “Okay, no, it's fine. I get it. I do, but...” he ran his hand along Jack's thigh, but Jack didn't push him away.

Jack could feel his erection straining against the rough material of his pants. His breath caught in his throat as Jamie's fingers tugged at the waist, sliding them down over his thighs and releasing Jack's erection. Jamie's eyes locked onto it, taking it in. It was not as pale as the rest of Jack's skin, but not the normal peach color that Jamie was used to. He hesitated a moment before grasping it in his hand, pulling back almost immediately. “Whoa, I guess I should have expected that, huh?”, Jamie giggled. Jack just gave him a sheepish smile, “Yeah, I told you. That's just how I've always been, ever since I woke up.”

Jamie nodded slowly, trying to comprehend being perpetually frozen, unable to feel heat. He didn't like the idea and tried to shake the thought from his head. “So you can never be warm? Not even if I, like, uh...” Jamie cocked his head toward Jack's erection. Jack simply shrugged, “Honestly, I have no idea. I mean, I never actually, erm, got the chance before?” Jamie gave him a look of understanding and climbed out from underneath the sheets. “Well, I mean, no time like the present right, Jack? Come on, lay back”, Jamie knelt down beside the bed as Jack shifted himself backward and leaned on his elbows.

“You sure you're alright with this, Jamie? It might not be the best idea you, or anyone, might have had.”

Jamie waved away his concern, “'Course it is, it just makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, I've never done this before, so I just hope I don't screw up.” 

The Guardian scrunched up his face, but decided to leave it in Jamie's hand. Or mouth. Whatever. He let out a breath and closed his eyes when he felt warm breath hitting his cock. He felt it momentarily, but like always, the chill took any warmth away. He took a sharp breath when he felt something warm and wet run along his cock, the most warmth he had felt in years. He took a moment to savor it, and didn't realize that it had evaporated. “Nnn, that feels great, Jamie.”

There was no response. “Jamie? You okay?” Jack looked down when he heard a strange noise, and almost screamed at what he found. “Oh my god, Jamie!” 

Jamie was looking up at him, but he was making a strained noise, almost like he was laughing. Jamie's tongue had gotten stuck to Jack's cock, much like it would if pressed against a metal pole on a particularly closed day. “Oh god, oh god, don't panic. I got this!” Jack grabbed Jamie by the head and tried to push him away, but there was no give. Jamie seemed to be alright, but Jack didn't take his own advice and was panicking. “Uh, oh man, this isn't good. Just...just hold on.” Jack pushed again and felt Jamie's tongue come loose.

The boy fell back onto the floor, clutching his stomach. He was laughing so hard, no noise was coming out, just the ragged gasps of breath. Jack sputtered his own laugh, falling back into the bed and covering his face. “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! I can't believe this happened. I'm so freaking sorry”. Jamie finally got his breath back and was wiping his eyes. “No, Jack! Seriously, it's fine. Oh my god, you're fine, you big baby. I'm fine.” Jamie crawled into the bed beside Jack and tossed the blankets over both of them.

“Ugh, no, this is so dumb. I can't believe this! Everything was going so great and then it all turned to snowballs.” Jack was still laughing, but he felt so ashamed of himself. Jamie scooched closer to Jack, putting his warm forehead against Jack's icy one. “Shut up, dude. I guess I got my answer, huh?” Jamie turned to lay on his back, sighing. “I'm glad you came back, Jack. Really, I am.” He got only silence in return, so Jamie turned his head to where Jack was lying, but found only empty space.

“Jack?” He sat up in bed, feeling around the empty side of the bed. He scrambled out of the bed and towards the window, which had been opened. He peeked his head out, “Jack?!”, he yelled out into the snow that fell. He slammed his fist on the window sill and pulled his head back into the room. “That big jerk. Shows up out of nowhere after years of no contact and he just leaves?! Ugh, whatever”, Jamie was about to go back to bed when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face the window again and closed it, a smile creeping onto his face and replacing the frown. “Smooth, Mr. Frost. Very smooth.”

He latched the window closed and climbed back into his bed, pulling the blankets over himself and mentally thanked Sandy as he slipped into a sleep, Jack's message still lingering in his mind.


End file.
